


The DJ

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: DJ Aaron AU, M/M, Robert's girl squad, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert's girl squad take him out clubbing
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The DJ

“We’re going out tonight.” Victoria announced, letting herself into her brother’s flat, making Robert seriously regret ever giving her a key. “For your birthday.”

“Who is we and we just had a drink in the pub with mum for my birthday. I got home…” Robert checked his watch “About an hour ago. Did you even go home?”

“No because I ran into the girls and we decided we’re taking you out tonight to that gay bar in town. You have to get some on your birthday.”

“Exactly.” Bernice, Robert’s other sister said, walking into the flat after Vic. “We’re going to find you a man even if it kills us.”

“And what exactly makes you think I’m even interested in finding a man right now? Or going to some club in the first place?”

“Oh come on, it’s been ages since we’ve gone dancing together! And we’re all single now, so it’s the perfect opportunity.” Bernice decided.

“We’ve never gone dancing together.”

“Even more reason why we should go out tonight.”

“Vic isn’t single. And what about the kids? Do I just leave my 2 year old at home alone? Give him a kiss goodnight and tell him I’ll see him in the morning?”

“Mum will babysit.” Vic told him. “She’s having Harry too. I didn’t want to leave Ellis on his own with him. He’s only just moved in, I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“Oh and dumping a two year old and a four month old on mum is ok?”

“You know she loves having them over.”

“Or you could ask my mum to watch them.” Bernice suggested. “She raised me and I turned out alright.”

“That’s debatable.” Robert said right away. “And no. Diane looking after Seb for the night means my dad being around him and I don’t want that.”

Vic rolled her eyes.

“When are you going to get over your feud with dad? The whole thing with Andy was years ago. We’re all adults now.”

“Yeah. Whatever. I’ll better go call mum and pack a bag for Seb then. I put him down for a nap because he was overtired... But I guess he’ll have to sleep more at nana’s now.”

“He loves sleeping over at nana’s and you know it.”

“You go pack Sebastian’s pyjamas, we’ll pick out an outfit for you for tonight.” Bernice said making Robert stop in his tracks.

“You what? What’s wrong with this?” he looked down at himself. He was wearing jeans and a simple button down shirt.

“You’ve been wearing that all day. And those jeans might have been in fashion once... but now... I’ll just have a look in your closet to find something that will make the boys go loco.” Bernice decided, pushing past him to his bedroom.

“Make the boys go loco?” Robert muttered under his breath, sharing a look with Vic who just shrugged.

“She’s learning Spanish I think... for some reason.”

A few hours later Robert was squeezed in the back of a taxi in between Vic and her friend Amy, and Bernice in the passenger’s seat telling the driver where to go.

“Priya and Leyla are meeting us there. And Nessa said she might come too.” Vic announced, checking her phone.

Robert shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable in the cramped taxi. He looked forward to letting his hair down a bit and a night away from bedtime stories and falling asleep in front of the TV, he just wasn’t sure if his sisters and their friends were the ones he wanted to do it with.

They met the other two girls outside the club, as well as Amy’s mother Kerry who seemed half drunk already, and made their way inside. Sitting down at a table to, in Bernice’s words, scope out the place for talent.

“See anything you like?” She asked Robert about two seconds after he sat down.

“We just got here!”

“So?”

“So, I haven’t looked around yet. And I think I want a drink first.”

“Oh drinks! Good idea! Let’s go get them in. Vicky, we need shots!”

Robert rolled his eyes at the nickname but allowed himself to be dragged to the bar.

“It’s his birthday!” Bernice announced to the barman. “And he’s single!”

The guy was cute, Robert supposed. A bit too pretty for his liking but a little flirting never killed anyone.

Bernice had turned her attention to one of the guy’s colleagues because his attention was solely on Robert.

“Happy birthday. On the house.” He said with a wink as he handed Robert a shot. “Haven’t seen you here before.”

“Maybe you just haven’t been paying attention.” Robert grinned and downed the drink.

“Oh no, I’d remember you.” He leaned on the bar. “I’m Connor. What are you doing later?”

“I don’t know. Ask me later.” Robert replied, winking at the guy before turning around and helping Bernice with the drinks.

“He’s fit! And he’s checking you out!” Bernice half shouted in his ear.

“Let him. He’s not really my type. But I’m not telling that until the night is over.” he laughed. “He can get us some free drinks first.”

“You’re terrible.”

“Isn’t that why you dragged me here? To have a good time?”

“Yes, but not to sell yourself to get us drinks!”

Robert laughed.

“He gave me one free drink and he doesn’t even know my name. I think we’re good.”

“Ok I think we need to liven this party up.” Vic announced when they got back to the table. “Let’s play never have I ever! Take a drink if you’ve done the thing.”

“Do we have to? I thought we were going dancing?” Robert asked, looking over his shoulder to the dance floor. He noticed a few attractive guys, more his type than the barman, and even though he might not be the greatest dancer around, he enjoyed jumping around and moving to the music.

“Later.” Vic decided. “I’m not drunk enough and I want to play.”

“Alright.” Robert said, deciding to humour her. “Who wants to go first?”

“Me.” She decided. “Never have I ever... kissed someone of the same sex!”

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

“Yes. Take a drink if you’ve done the thing!” Vic said and watched Robert take a shot before both her and Amy did the same. Robert raised an eyebrow at her but decided that was a conversation for another day.

“Next one! Robert you go next.” Bernice said, handing him another drink

“Ok... uhm....Never have I ever... used sex to get what I want from someone.” Robert took a drink and watched the rest of the group. “Really? None of you?”

Priya hesitated for a second and then downed her shot too.

“What?! Priya! Tell us!”

They played a few more rounds but Robert lost interest. He was starting to feel the buzz from the shots but didn’t want to get completely wasted. Dealing with a two year old and a hangover tomorrow would be a nightmare.

“I’m going to dance.” He announced to the group and got up. The music was alright, not really his taste but good to dance to.

He stepped onto the dancefloor and before long there was a guy dancing close to him. He was fit. That dark hair blue eyes combination Robert liked and a nice smile. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be a complete waste.

They danced together for a while and Robert was thoroughly enjoying himself when the song ended and the DJ started a slow song.

“I need a break, mate. I’m tired.” He told the guy when he tried to put his arms around Robert’s neck for a slow dance.

He got himself another drink and decided to go see if he could convince the DJ to play something more upbeat. When he got to the DJ booth he smiled to himself when he saw the various ‘No requests” signs. He liked a challenge.

“Hey.” He started, shouting over the music.

The guy glanced at him and then pointed to a No Request sign next to Robert’s shoulder.

“It’s my birthday.” Robert tried.

“It’s always someone’s birthday.” The guy said, taking his headphones off and turning to Robert. “And I’m still not taking requests. I have a playlist, that I made, and that’s the stuff I play. If you don’t like it, you can go home and put your own music on.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and Robert enjoyed the way his muscles moved under his shirt. He basically ticked all the boxes of what Robert considered his type.

“I never said I didn’t like it.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“Who said there was a problem? I just fancied a chat with the fittest guy in the house.”

The guy laughed.

“Sure. I bet you told that guy you were dancing with earlier the same thing.”

Robert grinned.

“So you noticed me?”

“It’s hard not to. It’s not often that I see such a terrible, terrible dancer in here.”

Robert laughed.

“And you’re about to win strictly, are you?”

“Who knows.” the guy said, amused, turning back to his turntables as the song ended. He started a mid tempo song and focused on Robert again.

“You know people come here to dance, not to listen to cheesy pop ballads.”

“This is not a ballad! And the couples like slow songs. And who are you to slag off my playlist anyway?”

Robert smiled and held out his hand.

“I’m Robert.”

the guy shook his hand

“Aaron.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Aaron snorted.

“First you complain about the music and now you say nice to meet you.”

“I’m a man of many talents.” Robert joked. “Can I see the playlist? See what your musical mastermind self has picked out.”

“So you can complain some more?”

“I won’t complain, I promise.” Robert held up his hands.

Aaron hesitated a moment before opening the little knee high door to his DJ booth so Robert could step in.

“The list is there. Taped to the desk. It’s the same every Wednesday. I have a playlist for every day of the week. Only the regulars notice.” Aaron told him. “The boss isn’t too keen on change. I have to sneak in new songs every now and then. He’d go nuts if I changed the whole thing at once.”

Robert scrunched his face up and sat down on a chair Aaron kicked out for him.

“That doesn’t sound very interesting.”

Aaron shrugged.

“As long as I’m not selling out arenas yet... It pays the bills.”

“So you’re a proper musician then?”

“No I’m actually in charge of cleaning the toilets but the other guy’s off sick today so they let me have a go.” Aaron deadpanned and Robert couldn’t help but laugh.

Aaron was cute and he was so screwed.

“I mean do you play weddings and birthdays and stuff?”

“Not anymore. This club gig keeps me busy while I use the money to save up for some proper gear and studio time. This stuff is old, it’s a miracle it still works.”

The song ended and Aaron pressed a few buttons and an upbeat song Robert didn’t recognise right away started playing.

Aaron sat down in the desk chair next to Robert’s.

“Does this meet your club music standards?” he joked

“It’ll do.” Robert said taking a sip of his drink.

They chatted for a while, Aaron keeping one eye on the equipment at all times and pressing buttons here and there to keep the music going and the crowd entertained.

“Will you teach me how to do that?” Robert asked, nodding at the DJ gear.”It really is my birthday.”

Aaron laughed.

“Alright, come here.” he said, making room for Robert to stand in between him and the equipment. He gave him a quick explanation of what every button and slide did and what to do to start another song.

“Can I pick one from the Thursday list? Will you boss notice?”

“Probably.” Aaron chuckled. “But I feel like breaking the rules tonight. Just check the list and tell me if there’s anything you fancy. It is your birthday after all, you deserve a present.”

“I think I like the DJ.” Robert said, turning around to face Aaron. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No.” Aaron said softly. “Do you?”

Robert shook his head and kissed him.

“What time do you get off?” He asked when they pulled back.

“Not soon enough. The place closes at 2.”

“It’s almost one. I can keep you company for another hour.” Robert said, crowding Aaron against the desk and stepping between his legs.

“I live near the docks... no roommates... Very comfy bed.” Aaron tilted his head up for another kiss.

“Sounds good. I look forward to... checking that out.”

They spent the better part of the next hour snogging like teenagers at the school disco but neither of them cared.

“It’s almost two... I should go find my sisters, they’re around here somewhere.” Robert said and reluctantly pulled away from Aaron.

“Ok... I’ll see you outside?”

Robert nodded and stole another kiss.

“See you outside.”

He wandered off to go find Vic and the rest of the gang but only found Bernice yelling at a bouncer about god knows what.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her away to go find her bag and coat and get her out of there before she’d get them all thrown out... or arrested.

“Come on, let’s go.” he took her outside and looked around for Vic or any of the others.

“Robert! There you are!” Vic yelled when she spotted her brother in the crowd leaving the club. “We thought you’d gone home!”

“Without saying something? Of course not. I uh... I just... met someone.”

“Oh? Who?! That fit one you were dancing with?” Bernice asked, the fresh air sobering her up. “Please don’t tell me it’s the barman.”

“No it’s not the barman. He’s not my type.”

“Who is it then?!” Vic pushed.

“His name is Aaron... and he’s... nice. He invited me back to his for a drink.”

“A drink? The last time I went home with a boy I met in a bar for a drink... well... nine months later there was Deedee.”

“I don’t think there’s a very high chance of that happening.” Robert laughed. “But I like him and we’ll see where it goes.” He told them. “So don’t wait up.”

Bernice cheered like she’d just scored the winning goal in a football match and Vic just looked at him, smiling.

“What?!”

“You haven’t laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring ‘cause I forgot how that looked like.”

“Almost going to prison for life will do that to a person.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“It’s my birthday, I’m allowed to be dramatic.”

At that moment Aaron returned and walked up to them.

“Hey… ready to get out of here?”

Robert smiled as his stomach was going for the world record of number of somersaults in 5 seconds.

“More than ready.”

Aaron held out his hand for Robert to take and all but dragged him away from the girls and towards one of the waiting taxis.

A chorus of wolf whistles and cheers erupted from the girls as they walked away and got into the car. Only Robert found it really hard to care when Aaron practically dragged him into his lap and kissed him _like that_.


End file.
